Impossible Friendship
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Everyone knows about Ryuuga except Madoka. What happens when she meets him in the park and actually gets along? An impossible friendship turns into an Impossible Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Another RyuugaXMadoka fanfic!**

**I told you it was coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka was in the Bey-Pit fixing Ginga's bey, Pegasus. Ginga and Kyouya were sitting down waiting for the bey to be fixed.

"Done!", Madoka exclaimed.

"Thanks Madoka", Ginga said happily. She smiles in return.

"Ginga, we have to look for him", Kyouya tells Ginga.

Ginga nods.

Madoka's P.O.V.

"I'm going out for a walk", I tell them.

I put on my earphones and look for a song to listen to.

"Madoka, I need you to be careful, there is", Ginga's voice trailed off, as I listened to my favorite song, When You're gone, by Avril Lavinge.

"Madoka, did you hear what I said?", Ginga asks me.

I nod, not knowing what he said exactly.

I grab my sweater and walk out.

At the park, I was about to sit down in my bench, when I saw someone sitting there.

It was a boy with white hair and a patch of red on it.

He had a dragon crown on his forehead. To be honest, he looked kinda cute.

I shake my head. Stop it, Madoka! Don't think like that!, I tell myself mentally.

I sit next to him. I notice he also had another mini-computer.

I gasp.

"Is that the Nano-computer 3000!", I say. **(A/N: I made the name up)**

He looks at me. "Yes, it is", he says in his smooth voice.

"Can I see it?", I ask him eagerly.

He gives it to me. I look it over.

"You bought it?", I asked. He nodded.

Then we start talking about Technology. I laugh at a joke he told me.

I noticed his amber eyes.

"Are you wearing contacts?", I ask him.

"No, these are natural", he replies.

"Cool!", I tell him.

He laughs. "What's so funny?", I ask.

"Your childish attitude", he says.

I blush a little bit. "You're mean", I said as I poked him.

"You want ice-cream?", he offered.

I thought for a moment. "Sure", I answer.

We arrived at a ice-cream shop. He bought me a chocolate ice cream cone and he buys a vanilla cone.

We sit and eat our cold treats. Without noticing, we were eating our treats too fast.

Suddenly we looked at each other, wide eyed, and screamed in unison,

"Brain Freeze!".

We left the shop and we sat down at a fountain.

He gave me a penny. "Why don't you make a wish?", he offers.

I grab the penny.

"I wish you and I could be friends forever!", I shout and throw the penny in the water.

I barely noticed that it was getting dark.

"I think I have to get home", I say, getting up.

"Can we meet here again?", I ask. He nods.

"Bye", I yell as I walk away. He waves back.

I walk in the Bey-Pit and laid down in my bed. I dressed in y pajamas.

I covered myself with my soft blankets.

I sat up and slapped my forehead.

I don't know his name!

"I'll ask him tomorrow", I said as I drift off to sleep.

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I was in my room, sitting on my bed.

I groaned.

"I didn't ask for her name", I tell myself.

"I'll ask her tomorrow", I said as I yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

**Yes, I know it's short!**

**Next chapter will be longer.**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said I will update and I am. I am also going to go along with the episodes, so be prepared and get ready to get confused! Yeah not really…EPIC FAIL!:(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and dressed herself in her usual outfit.

She walked downstairs and turned the sign, to Closed to Open.

She walked behind the counter and began reading a book. She checked the time. 11:34am.

Madoka then smiled to herself.

She was going to see him again. She felt herself blush.

"I barely know the guy", she said to herself.

Then she heard a ding. She turned and saw Ginga and Kenta.

"Hi, Madoka!", they said together. She smiled back.

Then they start talking about random things, when their conversation was interrupted by a pair of boys.

Madoka looked at them. One of them looked like they were crying.

"What's wrong?", she asked him.

He showed her his bey. She gasped. It was broken in half.

"Who did this?", Madoka asked.

"A weird guy", the boy said as he cried.

Madoka's P.O.V.

I walk out the store, Ginga and Kenta following.

"We have to look for that guy", I told them. They nodded.

"If you think you see him, shout out for me, don't take him on your own", Ginga told us.

Then we went in our directions.

_A few hours later…_

I walked through an alley. I stopped.

"How can someone to that to a bey? That's so stupid", I yell.

I check my watch. 4:57pm.

I groaned. Then I heard a noise. I turned, no one was there.

Then I feel something cover my mouth. I try to scream but I can't.

Then I fall into unconsciousness.

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I was at the park, the same spot where I had met that girl.

She didn't show. I looked at the sky.

It was already dark. I sighed and walked to the beach, a place which I will not destroy.

I was sitting in the beach when I heard someone screaming.

Madoka's P.O.V.

I was surrounded by crabs! I was stuck in a hole. Great!, I thought sarcastically.

I then felt sad. "I couldn't see him today", I said to myself.

Then I heard a branch snap. I looked up and smiled.

It was him.

"What are you doing in a hole?", he asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'll tell you later, Can you get me out of here?", I ask.

He nods. He takes out a beyblade! "Let It Rip!", he said as he ripped the bey.

They bey glowed purple and the crabs were pushed away.

He retrieved the bey and walked over to me.

He reached for my hands and pulled me up.

"Wow, you're light", he said.

We sit down and then I tell him the whole story, starting where I was kidnapped.

"Wow", is all he says.

I nod. We stay quiet for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Now I know why you didn't show up", he said calmly.

"I want to show you a secret place I have", he said. I nod.

He stands up and I follow him.

We walk across the beach and we stop at a hole covered with seaweed.

He got in and stretched out his hand.

I feel a bit uneasy. "Do you trust me?", he asked.

I nod and feel my hand slid into his. I feel myself blush, as he leads me down into the hole.

We finally reached our destination. I gasped.

It was a pond, glowing blue and it was beautiful. Around it were flowers and I saw another hole, deep in the water.

"What is that hole down there?", I ask him.

"It leads into the ocean", he said.

"This is a place where I can escape anything and just think", he continued.

"Why did you bring me here?", I ask him.

He looks at me, amber eyes looked at me.

"It's a place foe only the people that are my friends".

"I saw you have a bey. Can I see it?", I asked him. He looks like he was hesitating but took it out.

He grab my hand and put the bey on top of it. He was still holding my arm.

I looked at it. It was beautiful. "L-Drago", it read.

"Cool", I say as he puts it away.

"Do you want to swim?", he asks. I look to my clothes.

"I don't"-, I was cut off by him splashing the water on me.

"Hey!", I shout to him. Then I remember.

He was in the water. "What's your name?", I asked him.

"Ryuuga", he replies.

"Madoka", I say. Without knowing, I was tripped into the water.

I went up for air. I saw Ryuuga laughing at me.

"Now I'm wet, thank you", I say sarcastically.

"Your welcome", he replies. We laugh.

He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. I blush and try to hid it.

Luckily, he didn't see.

"Hold your breath", he orders. I listen and then I feel the water reach over my head.

We swam info the hole and we reached the surface to breath air.

I saw we weren't in the secret place anymore.

We were in the ocean. I saw the stars shining brightly.

I had barely noticed that Ryuuga was still holding onto me.

After a few minutes of swimming, we walked back to the shore.

"This will be our secret place", I said.

He nods.

"I guess I have to go now", I tell him.

"Yeah, me too", he replies.

He turns to leave but I stop him.

I held out my pinky to him. "What are you doing?", he asked confused.

"Making a promise", I tell him.

"What kind of promise?", he asks.

"To be friends, no matter what", I say.

He thinks for a moment and he intertwines his pinky with mine.

"Promise", he says.

I hug him with happiness. "Bye!", I yell as I leave back to the shop.

I arrived at the shop, and I saw the whole gang there.

Ginga ran and hugged me. He then let go of me.

"Why are you wet? And where were you?", he barraged me with questions.

"I'm fine. I went for a swim and I kinda didn't look at the time", I told the truth.

He nods and sits on the couch.

Everyone leaves, but Ginga slept on the couch, and stayed.

I ran to my room. After I took a shower, I dressed and got under my covers,

While thinking of Ryuuga, I fell asleep.

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I walked to the Nebula Headquarters. I ran up to my room, before I had to answer Parent Doji, or annoying Yuu.

I changed and I fell on my bed.

I looked at my pinky.

I smiled. "I will keep that promise, Madoka", I say as I fall into a deep sleep.

**Well that was long!**

**I will see you later and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BeyBlade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka's P.O.V.

I woke up, yawning. I rub my eyes and look at the time. My eyes widen in misbelieve. It was 2:47pm! I had never slept so late.

I get up from bed and get dressed.

I walk downstairs and find Ginga, still asleep on the couch. As I open the door, I heard him speak.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Where am I going?", I reply.

"Going to do something stupid".

"No, I'm going for a walk", I say. He nods and smiles.

"On your way back, get me burger, please", he gave me his 'puppy eyes'.

"Fine, Gotta go", I yell as I closed the door.

I walk to the park. I feel the wind brush across my arms.

I wrap my arms around me.

"Ginga!, You made me forget my sweater", I tell myself.

I got to the park and I sat down, waiting for him.

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

After I woke up, I got dressed and walked quietly out of my room.

But sadly, that didn't stop Yuu.

"Hi", he said to me. I wave to him and get the hell out of there.

"Wait Ryuuga!", he calls after me. I turn.

"What do you want, Yuu?", I ask.

"Can I play in your room?".

"Sure, go ahead", I tell him as I leave.

I arrived to the park, after a few minutes. I saw Madoka sitting on a bench.

I sneak behind her. I cover her eyes with my hands.

She screams a little bit.

She holds my hands and takes them off. She turns and pouts at me.

"Sorry that you're so easily scared", I said laughing.

She gets up and we walk around the park.

I see she was holding her arms.

I take my white jacket I usually wear and give it to Madoka.

"You're not cold", she says as she puts it on.

"Nah", I reply.

We walk all the way to the beach and enter our secret place.

She was staring at the water. I had barely realized her sapphire eyes.

She yawned and put her head on my shoulder.

I feel my face go hot.

I look at her. She looks so beautiful while she's asleep.

I try to shake this feeling away, but somehow I couldn't.

I put me head on hers and fall asleep, too.

_A few hours later_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I woke up and I felt something on my head. I try to look up.

I take out a mirror I had in my pocket.

I lifted it up to me and I blushed. Ryuuga was sleeping peacefully.

I feel him move. I put the mirror away and pretend to be asleep.

He takes his head off of mine and pokes me. I pretend to wake up.

"Good to see you awake, sleepy head", he teased.

I punched him playfully.

Then I heard a beep. He took out a phone. He opened it and looked a bit mad.

"What's wrong?", I ask. He shakes his head.

"I have to something", he says.

We get out of the secret place and he leaves. I walk back home.

I entered and found Ginga was gone.

I go to my room and looked at myself in the mirror.

I gasped. I still had Ryuuga's jacket on! I then shrug and fall on my bed.

I open my little computer and surf the web, while wearing his jacket.

_With Ryuuga_

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I reached the headquarters. I saw Ginga and his friends there.

"Ryuuga", he growled.

"Ginga, been a while", I said coolly.

"Ryuuga", he repeats my name again.

"What's wrong? Cat got you tongue?", I joke.

He looks real mad, but Kyouya calms him down.

Then Ginga looked at me.

"Where's your jacket?", he asked. I scoffed.

"I'm wearing it", I tell him.

Kyouya shakes his head. "No you're not".

I reach around me. I gulped. I forgot I gave it to Madoka!

"Uhhh, I lend it.. Wait why would you care?", I ask him.

They seemed taken back.

I walk past them. "Bye, I have business to do", I say as I enter the building.

_With Madoka_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I got up from my bed when I heard Ginga and the others downstairs.

I walk down, still wearing Ryuuga's jacket.

"Hi", I greeted.

They waved back. "What's wrong?", I asked.

Ginga looked sad and mad.

I go over to him.

"Do you want a burger?", I asked him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Please", he says.

I go to the kitchen and come back with drinks and burgers.

I hand them to everyone.

Ginga looked at me.

"Where did you that jacket?", he asked.

"A friend lend it to me", I said and left to my room.

After everyone left, I picked up everything.

Then the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello", I said.

"Seven days", a voice said.

"What?", I asked with fear.

"Yes…now open your window and you won't die", it said.

I opened my window and Ryuuga came in.

"You will not die", he said into the phone.

I hanged up my phone and looked at him.

"That was mean", I said as I start to cry. He looks resentful and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to play around", he said as he stroked my hair.

We let go of each other and smile.

"How do did you find where I live?", I asked him.

"I have my ways", he said as he smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I fix beys, so I was thinking if I could fix L-Drago to make him stronger", I said.

He nods.

We walk downstairs and I grab L-Drago.

I set the bey on my scanner. I fix and clean him.

After a few hours, I lifted L-Drago.

"Finished", I said. Ryuuga got it and looked at it.

"Thanks", he said.

I smile. He leaves after a few minutes.

I checked the time. 7:36pm.

_With Ginga_

Ginga's P.O.V.

I arrived to battle Ryuuga. He looked ready and it looked like he was hiding something.

"You'll do fine", Kenta assured.

I nod and we battle.

As we battled, I noticed that somehow L-Drago got stronger and it looked better.

Without realizing it, I had lost.

"Maybe next time, Hagane", he says as he leaves.

"What was wrong?", Kenta asked me.

"Something was wrong with L-Drago. The bey looked better and was stronger", I explained to him.

Kyouya looks at me.

"You'll beat him next time", he tells me.

I nod and we leave.

**Next chapter will be better and more dramatic!**

**That's all I'm giving.**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I worked on another chapter for a different story. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BeyBlade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka's P.O.V.

I woke up and I followed the same routine like any other day. I put on Ryuuga's jacket.

I walked down and made myself a little something. I poured myself some juice and I sat down.

I ate quietly.

I decided to take another nap, since I had felt very tired.

_A few hours later.._

I heard a ding at the front. I got up from bed.

I walked and I found Ginga, Kyouya, Kenta and Benkei.

I waved to them.

"Madoka, we need you to come with us", Ginga tells me, his face filled with seriousness. I nod. I grab my little computer and put it in my pocket. I follow them to where ever they were going.

Aw, I won't be able to see Ryuuga today.

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I was dressed and ready to see Madoka.

Of course, I didn't tell Yuu or especially, Doji. I looked at myself in the mirror. I need my jacket back.

I was about to leave when Doji called me to the Control Room.

I groaned. "Damn, Doji, now what do you want?", I whispered to myself.

Madoka's P.O.V.

We arrived at a big building.

"Where are we?", I asked.

"Dark Nebula Headquarters", Ginga says.

I then got a feeling. I don't know about what, but something was going to happen.

The doors wouldn't open. So Ginga and the others threw their beys at it.

It broke down. We entered.

"Okay, where is the door?", Ginga asked Kyouya.

"I'm not sure", he replied.

"Madoka, can you hack into the system?", Ginga asked me.

I take out my computer and type some things.

_With Ryuuga_

"Good, you are here. We have some company", Doji told me.

Then a red light started beeping.

I look over it. "Someone is hacking into our systems", I say.

Doji nods. I get to the computer and fight who ever is trying to get in.

_With Madoka_

Normal P.O.V.

She gasped. Someone was trying to block her out.

Ginga was looking at Madoka typing really fast. Then he heard beys being shot.

"What's going on?", Ginga asked. Kyouya pointed to the walls.

"Everyone protect, Madoka", he ordered.

Madoka did a little trick she had learned from Ryuuga, and she had total access to the building. She stooped the beys and they cheered for her.

_With Ryuuga_

Ryuuga was shocked. Someone was able to pass him.

He shook it off and turned to Doji.

"You said we had visitors", he said. Doji nodded and said, "Go to the top, that is where you'll meet them".

Ryuuga nodded and ran to the top of the building.

Doji saw him run off. He followed Ryuuga, but he walked calmly.

"What's the rush?", he questioned himself.

_With Madoka_

Madoka's P.O.V.

We ran across all the obstacles and we finally made it to the top.

"Ginga, are you going to fight that guy you're always talking about?", I asked.

"Yes", he replied.

The door opened and we walked into the stadium.

I saw that we were high up. I gulped.

Ginga looked at me.

"Don't worry", he gave me a reassuring smile.

Then I heard a voice.

"Good to see you again, Hagane", the voice said. Then I see a bey fly onto the stadium and Ginga throw his.

I somehow recognize the purple color.

I saw Ginga battle against the mysterious person.

Normal P.O.V.

Then she saw who it was. She gasped. It was Ryuuga.

He looked different. Not the Ryuuga that joked with her, hugged her, and the one she loved.

He looked evil.

Then another voice was heard.

"L-Drago, the most powerful bey". She turned and saw it was a man with black hair with a yellow bang.

She returned her gaze to the bladers.

Madoka felt a tear roll down her cheek. She noticed that Ginga and the others were too busy focusing on the battle.

She sneaked off and she made it to where Ryuuga was.

She then saw Ryuuga raise his hands up.

Ginga saw Madoka.

"Madoka, get away!", he warned.

Ryuuga stopped his special move and turned to see Madoka.

He looked shocked.

Madoka had tears in her eyes.

"Madoka, I", he tried to talk to her but she walked back.

"Who are you?", she asked. He tried to talk, but Ginga stopped him.

He pushed Ryuuga away from Madoka.

"I thought he was my friend", she said in tears.

"He's not your friend. He's probably just using you to get info about me", Ginga told her.

Madoka cried and ran from them.

She finally made it to the bottom of the building.

She ran and ran, and she didn't notice she had entered the secret hideout.

_With Ginga and Ryuuga_

"Come on, Ryuuga battle!", Ginga screamed at Ryuuga.

But he was in another world.

Ryuuga retrieved his bey and ran to find Madoka.

Doji saw this. He entered the building, thinking of what happened.

Ginga looked shocked. He saw Ryuuga run from a battle.

He clenched his fists.

"Ginga, are you okay?", Kenta asked.

"Let's get out of here", he said.

_With Madoka_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I sat in the hideout crying. I hadn't noticed someone here. I look to see who it was.

Ryuuga was sitting across from me.

I hid my face in my hands.

"Madoka", he started.

I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?", I said in tears.

He looked down. Then he answered.

"If I told you, then you would think I was a monster", he said.

I cried more.

"But I would never think of you like that", I replied.

He tried to talk but he remained silent.

"Just leave me alone", I said, hiding my face.

I heard him leave. I cried a lot more.

I got out of the hideout and I walked back home.

I entered and I saw Ginga and the others waiting for me.

"Now tell me how you know Ryuuga", Ginga demanded to know.

So I told them the whole story, excluding the things that had happened between us.

Ginga stayed silent for a moment. "I think you should rest", he said.

I nod and I walk into my room.

I touch my arms. I noticed I was still wearing his jacket.

I cried and I fell on my bed. I knew what kind of friendship this was.

An Impossible Friendship.

I hugged the jacket and cried myself to sleep.

Ginga's P.O.V.

We all stayed silent.

"If Madoka ever goes out again, I want someone to watch her", I said.

"I will", I saw Benkei raise his hand. I nodded and they all left.

I stayed on the couch.

I looked outside the window. Not only had Ryuuga stolen my friend, he had also stolen her heart.

_Somewhere in the distance_

A masked figure had watched the whole thing.

"Ginga, I think it is time you learned once more", the figure said.

**Okay, so how did I do? Yes I know it's really long!**

**Okay bye and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you're ready for this Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal fusion!**

Madoka's P.O.V.

I woke up with the jacket in my arms.

I sighed and I walked downstairs. I saw the clock. It read 12:23.

It was already noon.

I was about to sit on the couch when I saw something.

It was Ginga sleeping, and snoring as usual.

I sat on the beanbag chair beside him and opened my computer.

I checked my E-mails.

I had one that I had gotten yesterday at 3:45am.

I opened it.

_To: Madoka_

_Meet me in the hideout. Make sure no one follows you._

I read the name that send it to me. Ryuuga.

It also read:

_Delete this message so no one can read it._

I closed the computer and I sighed.

Well I did have to give him back his jacket. I hugged the jacket tighter.

I really like this jacket.

I got up, took a quick shower and I walked downstairs.

I saw Ginga and Benkei waiting at the door.

"Where are you going?", Ginga asked me.

I needed to think of something.

"I'm just going to go to the beach", I didn't lie to him.

"Okay, Benkei will go with you", he said.

I act normal.

"Sure, let's go, Benkei", I said as I got out.

I was walking to the beach.

I had to lose Benkei somehow.

I saw a parade going on. I ran towards it and ran through it.

I heard Benkei scream my name.

I finally lost him.

I walk towards the hideout. I get in and I finally came face to face with Ryuuga.

"So what do you want?", I ask, trying not be rude.

Instead I asked him a question.

"Why did you lie?", I ask.

"I lied because I wouldn't stand it if you never talked to me again", he told me.

I looked at the water.

He grabbed my face. He brought it close to his.

"This is something I wanted to do, ever since I met you", he said.

I was about to ask him what, when he kissed me!

I opened my eyes in shock, but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

He let go of me and I stayed quiet.

"We shouldn't do this", I said.

"Why?", he asks me.

I feel tears swell up. I don't answer him.

I throw myself at him. I sobbed on his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

We stay like this for a moment.

"So what took you so long?", he asked, breaking the silence.

"Ginga made Benkei follow me so I had to lose him", I said, holding his hand.

"How did you lose him?", he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Ran through a parade", I said.

He laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here", he told me.

We get up and we get out of the hideout, quietly so no one sees us.

We both walked on the beach deck.

I saw the water gleaming in the sunlight beneath us.

We stopped at the end.

We then looked at each other and smile.

He leans in and we kiss.

A kiss in the sunset. A girl's dream, but it ended when I heard a voice.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ryuuga!", a voice said.

Madoka and Ryuuga let go of each other.

"Ginga", Madoka said.

"Benkei told me you ran from him. So I came.", he said.

All of a sudden Ryuuga is being trapped by Benkei. He moves Ryuuga away from me.

He grabbed Ryuuga's arms and put them behind his back.

Then Kyouya came and did the same thing to Madoka.

He brought Madoka to Ginga.

"Madoka, are you okay?", he asked.

She nodded. "I was just fine, until you came along", she said as Kyouya let go of her.

Ginga moved her beside him.

"Don't worry, Madoka, he won't hurt you", he said.

"He isn't", she said.

"He's lying to you", Ginga told her.

All of a sudden, Madoka isn't beside him anymore.

He sees she is in the arms of…. The Phoenix!

He was holding Madoka.

"Let go of her!", Ryuuga screamed at him.

"Okay", he says as he puts something on her and throws her into the ocean.

"MADOKA!", both Ginga and Ryuuga screamed.

"Why the Fuck did you do that?", Ginga and Ryuuga asked and screamed at Phoenix.

"Watch your language, young man!", he pointed to Ginga.

Ryuuga got out of Benkei's grip and dived into the ocean to save Madoka.

Ginga looked at Phoenix.

"Why did you do that, dad?", he asked.

He took off his mask and smiled.

"To show you that Ryuuga does care for Madoka.", he said.

Ginga looked confused.

"Damn it, Ginga. When will I stop teaching you things?", he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"But he doesn't care for Madoka", Ginga argued.

"If he didn't care, would he have gone into the water?", he asked his son.

Ginga stayed silent for a moment.

_With Madoka and Ryuuga_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I feel the cold water past me. I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath anymore. I fell into unconsciousness.

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I dived in and swam. I finally found Madoka.

I grabbed her. But then I felt something on my ankle.

I looked down. I was stuck.

I looked at Madoka.

I hugged her.

Then a thought came to me.

'L-Drago, come please', I thought. Then a purple light came out and it was a dragon.

I got on with all the strength I had and I grabbed hold of Madoka by the waist.

_With Ginga_

"Uh, dad, they are not coming out", Ginga said.

"Wops, oh no. Here they come", he said.

Ginga was about to say something but his father already left.

The out of the water came out the spirit of L-Drago and riding him was Ryuuga and Madoka.

The spirit disappeared and Ryuuga was left carrying Madoka, bride-style.

He then laid her down on the floor.

Ginga looked her over.

She woke up and gasped.

"What the hell was that for?", she screamed at Ginga.

"Why me?", he asked.

"You look like your dad, that's why", she said as she got up.

Ginga looked at her. She gave him a pleading look.

He sighed and stretched his arm to Ryuuga.

Ryuuga shook his arm.

"Thank You", Ginga said as he walked back. Kyuoya and Benkei left also.

Madoka grabs Ryuuga's hand and walked to the Bey-Pit.

_Later that night_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I laid next to Ryuuga. We leaned to kiss but then Yuu put his head in between us.

"Aw, you guys like me", he said.

Ryuuga gave him an annoyed look. I laughed.

I gave him a look that said, 'were busy'.

"Oh, well I'll just leave you two love birds alone", he said with a grin.

Ryuuga groaned. "He'll never leave me alone", he said.

I poked him. "He's not that bad", I say.

"You don't live with him", he says.

Normal P.O.V.

After sometime Madoka fell asleep and Ryuuga followed as well.

**That's the end…or is it?**

**I can add another chapter…but I'll let you guys decide!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka stared at the photo of her and her friends when they were younger.

Yes, she had grown up and married.

Ginga along with Kenta and Yuu began traveling together.

Hikaru and Kyouya married and traveled to battle opponents as their honeymoon.

Benkei also traveled.

Her eyes wandered to her wedding photo.

She was wearing a white flowing dress with golden linings.

Next to her was Ryuuga. He was wearing a tuxedo.

They both smiled happily.

He had proposed to her when she was twenty-three.

She smiled at the memories.

_With Ryuuga_

"And that is how your mother and I met", Ryuuga said to the six-year old in bed.

"I wish I can a love story like that", she said.

He laughed softly.

"By love story, you mean, befriending an enemy, getting lied to,

getting thrown into the water and almost dying, then good luck", he said.

She laughed. "You're funny, daddy".

"Go to sleep, tomorrow's a big day", he said as he kissed her forehead.

He got out of the room.

He came face to face with his wife.

"Did Amber fall asleep?", she asked.

He nodded.

Madoka entered the room and smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping.

Amber, the name of their daughter, had shiny brown hair like her mom, but with red natural streaks like her dad.

The most beautiful feature about Amber was her eyes.

She had the same golden eyes her dad had.

She left the room and walked into hers.

Madoka slid into bed. Ryuuga laid next to her.

"Did you tell her a story?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Which one?", she asked, curiosity was rising.

"About how we met", he said looking at Madoka.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Did you know she wants a love story like ours?", he asked.

She laughed.

"She is going to face some obstacles. First an impossible friendship", she said.

"Then an impossible love", Ryuuga said.

"Finally, love conquers all", they said at the same time.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

Then they heard an Ewww.

They turned and saw Amber at the door.

Madoka laughed. "Good luck, when you're older".

"Get over here", she said, as Amber climbed onto the bed.

She snuggled near her dad.

She fell asleep instantly.

Madoka kissed Ryuuga, who kissed her back.

Madoka fell asleep, next to her daughter.

Ryuuga looked at both of them. He now had a family.

He then fell asleep, with a family of his own.

An Impossible Friendship, turns into an Impossible Love, then Love Conquers all in the End.

**The End!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and bye!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
